Ryuikie doe
by bleu95fire
Summary: What can Aki do with *vroom* (car passing by) doe?


**I do not own the Finder series.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

Sitting on the kitchen stool Akihito read, taking at the same time what he needed:

" For four dozen:

1-cup butter, softened

1 cup white sugar

1 cup packed brown sugar

2 egg…two? Isn't too much? Oh well, that's the recipe, so…

2 teaspoons vanilla extract

3 cups all-purpose flour

1-teaspoon baking soda, urg too chemical, nop, ain't taking this one.

1/2-teaspoon salt, done.

2 cups semisweet chocolate chips, done."

When everything or almost was set he began reading the steps:

" Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Okay, done

Cream together the butter, white sugar, and brown sugar until smooth. Beat in the eggs one at a time, and then stir in the vanilla. Dissolve baking soda in hot water. Add to batter along with salt. Stir in flour, chocolate chips, and nuts. Drop by large spoonful onto ungreased pans.

Bake for about 10 minutes in the preheated oven, or until edges are nicely browned.

All right, last part, I won't do cause … I LOVE COOKIE DOE!

_What do you love sweetheart? Asked a deep voice.

_ Ah, Asami, welcome home.

_ Mm, so?

_ Nah don't bother.

_ Really? Questioned Asami caging his lover between him and the counter. What are you hiding this time?

_ Noth…ahh, Asami, no, stop! Screamed Akihito."

Lowering his hand to his lover's crotch, Asami licked and bit his earlobe, rolling it between his teeth. Sliding his tong down his neck to his shoulder, biting it, soothing it. His other hand, pumping the little dick between his lover's tights.

_ Asami, Asami, Asami! Moaned the photographer.

_ So, little one, don't you have something to tell me?

_ um… come.

Not letting Akihito go, Asami got dragged to the dinning room. Stopping by the table his kitten lightly laid his hands on his shoulders. Fingers tracing his collarbone, another descending to his belt, buckling it off and throwing it on the floor. Sensually buttoning off his shirt and cuffs, laid it down on the floor.

Akihito had a half naked Asami in front of him.

The yakusa intrigued by his kitten strange behaviour let him do anything, for now.

Biting his lower lip, the photographer slid down, his lover's crotch at his high. Looking up at fierce golden eyes, he grabbed the zipper between his teeth and tugs it down. He brought his teeth back up, this time licking the cock through the silky cloth, caging the raging erection in. His grip tightens on the boxer's elastic pulling it all the way till the knees. Coming back up, he ordered:

_ Step out of them.

_Mm…

_ Lay down on the table.

Doing so, Akihito nodded and turned around walking to the kitchen.

Gathering in his arms what he wanted he marched back.

Asami felt horny, really horny, and wondered what was planning his kitten. His eyes shot open when a cold sensation splatters on his abdomen. He got up and his voice got caught up in his throat. Akihito had just put creamy thing on his stomach…and was that chocolate chips.

_ What is this? Questioned Asami, bringing a finger covered in the creamy stuff to his lips. Urg that is disgusting.

_ Duh! You hate sweets remember? It is cookie doe by the way, Aki said, climbing upon Asami. Oh and here's the ice cream!

_ Okay and to what do I owe this feast?

_ To your…Happy Unbirthday! A happy unbirthdaaay to youuuuuu! Sang the young man creamy hands thrown in the air.

_ …?

_ What you don't know the song?

_ Should I?

Shocked Aki stood sitting on Asami's laps gapping like a fish out the water.

_ Didn't you had a childhood?

_ No

_ Oh.

A childhood, funny he asks that, how could a child without parents, abandoned in the streets, killing for food, only wanting to be at the top of the food chain, could possibly have got a childhood. Huh!

Droplets of water fell on his face, he looked up.

_ Why are you crying?

_ Be…because of you stupid…you …you…

_ Shhh…baby, come on now don't worry, not for me.

_ But… you, sniff…

_ Ak…

_ I know tomorrow lets go to Disney land!

_ Whatever, and today let us enjoy the meal.

_ Um, a month ago I was your meal, like real meal. Today your mine, my asamicookie. Said the photographer embracing his lover. Asamicookie? Asami…no…Ryuikie! My sweet Ryuikie doe ice cream.

Doing so, Aki slid down on his cock till it stretched him too much.

_ Ah, Asami, please…

_ Um, grunted Asami. Taking control, he pinned him down and slammed into him hard!

_ AAAAAHHHHH! Ryuikie!

_ Yess! Moan for me, only me!

_ Coming! I'm commaaaaaasamiiiii!

Drifting to sleep, Asami slid out and brought a wet cloth, but it didn't suffice, Akihito was covered in his come, and Asami in cookie something…

After a nice shower, he laid his bundle in the bed and slid next to him, hugging his one and only. As one, they fell in oblivion.

**If there are mistakes, I apologize.**

**Comment, I love comments…**


End file.
